Kiss Me Slowly
by JGirl724
Summary: Sergeant Beatrix Swan of the United States Army never really expected to fall in love with Jasper Hale. Jasper never thought that he would find love after Alice left him. While Bella was in the hospital, they met, fell in love while she was on leave. Soon she is called back to Iraq for a year. How will their love survive him being a vampire and her being a Sergeant in the Army?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Meeting Them**

**Beatrix's POV**

Bella was in the hospital…again. She was always getting hurt, but then again that was my sister. She would've never made it in the military. That's where I am. Yup, Sergeant Beatrix Swan, United States Army. And I'm only 19.

I walked into the hospital with my uniform on. I walked over to the desk and instantly got some looks from people. Only because of my uniform.

"Excuse me," I said, "I'm looking for Miss Isabella Swan. She was checked in last night."

"Of course ma'am," the old woman smiled and started tapping on the keys. "She's in room 309 on the 4th floor." She pointed over to an elevator.

"Thank you."

"And thank you for your service to our country."

"It's no problem ma'am." I made my way to the elevator with a smile on my face. I always liked it when people said thank you. It actually meant that people cared about us soldiers.

I got out on the 4th floor and saw the hall real crowded. There was Charlie, Renee and Phil. Then there was six people who deathly pale with topaz eyes. One was at least 6' with a burly figure and dark, curly hair. Sitting next to him was a woman with blond that could be a model. Next her was a woman with caramel hair, who gave off a motherly vibe. Then there was a man with platinum blond hair. And finaly there was a man with honey blond hair. He was tall and lean, yet he had this aura about him. Like he had seen to much. I know the feeling. I served in Iraq for a year at age 18. Just a few months after I entered the army at age 17. He instantly sucked in a breath as I walked by.

"Hey guys," I said, taking off my hat.

"Beatrix," Renee said. She wrapped me in a loving hug and pulled away. Phil and Charlie did the same.

"How is she?" I asked.

"Fairly well." I nodded and walked in. Sitting in one of the chairs was a guy who was also deathly pale with topaz eyes. He had bronze hair and was giving me the evil eye. I immediately walked over to her bed and took a look at her charts. She had a broken leg and beaten up wrist.

"Excuse me." I turned around to see the bronze haired man standing in front of me.

"Yes?"

"Who are you?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Edward Cullen, Bella's boyfriend. Who are you?"

"Sergeant Beatrix Swan, Bella's sister."

"Army?"

"Yes. Did you do this to her?"

"No. I could never hurt her."

"Well," I put her chart down and stood to face him. He didn't intimidate me one bit, "If you're lying to me. Then I might have to pull some BMT on you. Clear?"

"BMT?"

"Basic Military Training." I walked out the door and sat next to Renee.

"You're Beatrix, right?" The with platinum blond hair asked as he walked up to me.

"Yes. And you are?"

"Carlisle. Carlisle Cullen. I'm Edward's father."

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Cullen."

"Dr. Cullen. And it's a pleasure to meet you Miss Swan."

"Sergeant Swan." I shook his hand.

"You look fairly young."

"I graduated early and went into the army at 17. I'm 19."

"Very decorated." He motioned to my uniform. I nodded.

"I got these from Iraq."

"How old were you when you went?"

"18. I've been back a few months." He nodded.

"Let me introduce you to my family." I nodded and followed him.

"This Emmett," he pointed to the burly one, "his girlfriend Rosalie," the girl that probably is a model, "My wife, Esme," the one with the motherly vibe, "And Jasper," the one that had seen to much.

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Beatrix, Bella's sister."

"You're in the military," Emmett said.

"Yes. I'm a sergeant in the Army." They all nodded.

"Bella talks about you sometimes," Rosalie said. I nodded and looked at my iPhone. 7:00 pm. I walked over to Renee and said, "I'm gonna head to my hotel. I'll be back later." She nodded and I walked out. Jasper's eyes burning circles into my back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: My Singer **

**Jasper's POV**

The minute she walked by I wanted to kill her. She kept a steady eye and walked with a purpose. She had on a dress uniform with the sergeant insignia on the sleeve. I immediately tensed up. Emmett's hand clasped around my wrist to hold me back. I looked at him. My eyes were pitch black and I needed to hunt...desperately. Before I got a chance to leave she walked by again. Emmett's grip tightened even more. If I was alive, then I would've had at least broken wrist with the kind of strength Emmett was using. I stopped breathing and tried to not concentrate on her, but it was hard. When she left, Emmett and I left through the back, so we wouldn't have the chance to run into her again. We ran to the woods and hunted for a few hours.

"You okay?" Emmett asked after we finished hunting.

"No. I think she's my singer."

"You're singer. Like Edward and Bella, singer?"

"Yeah. If you hadn't grabbed me, I would've killed her."

"Dude."

"I know."

"So what are you gonna do?"

"I don't. She's in the army so they can call her to go anywhere at anytime. They did that a lot to me during the Civil War."

"Well I think it's cute."

"What? That I wanted to kill my singer or that I was in the Civil War."

"Neither. She's in the army and so were you. It's like the cute military couple thing."

"Lord."

"Whatever." I started running and he was running right next to me.

"What should I do?" I asked.

"Dude, why are you asking me? You should be asking Edward."

"He's gonna say something weird and quote some shit from his time."

"True. Why don't you go and talk to her tomorrow?"

"Ok. I'll try to" We walked into the house and Emmett, being the person he was, announced to everyone that I had found my singer.

"Who is it?" Esme asked.

"Bella's sister, Beatrix."

"I should've figured as much," Rosalie said, "You're both in the army."

"Yeah."

"You need to be extremely careful around her, Jasper. You're thirst isn't as well controlled as the rest of ours."

"I know Carlisle."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know."

"We're you two hunting?"

"Yeah," Emmett answered.

"Well, I think you should try to get to know her," Carlisle said. I nodded and made my way to my room. I picked up _The Red Badge of Courage _and finished it.

The next day we all walked in and I didn't see her in the hall. We all sat down and soon I heard Renee, Phil and Charlie talking. We all walked in and they were talking to Bella.

"Beatrix was here yesterday," Charlie said.

"Really, I thought she was stationed in San Diego," Bella said.

"She requested to be transferred here so she is going to stay in Phoenix while you're here."

"Is she coming today?"

"She's on the base, but I think she's going to visit later."

A few hours later, Rose, Emmett and I were standing outside when a cab pulled up. She stepped out and smiled at us. She was wearing a combat uniform.

"Hey. Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper right?"

"Yeah, Beatrix. Am I correct?" I asked.

"Yeah. Is Bella awake?"

"Yeah. She woke up this morning." She nodded.

"Jasper was about to go see her," Rose said. I nodded.

"Cool." We walked into the hospital.

"So you're a sergeant in the army, right?"

"Yup. I'm 19. How about you?"

"I'm 17. Still in school."

"Really? You look older. At least 20."

"Yeah. I get that a lot."

"Cool. I got 2 years on Bella."

"O yeah. Me and Rosalie are twins"

"Nice."

"How long have you been in the army."

"Since i was 17. I graduate early"

"Really."

"Yeah." I smiled but took an unnecessary breath. Her scent in cased me and I didn't know if I could take it. It was sweet and sharp. I knew my eyes had gotten darker as i breathed, but I didn't know if she noticed. God, why do I have to be the black sheep of the family.

"So you're Edward's brother?"

"Yeah, Carlisle and Esme adopted all of us."

"So that explains it"

"Explains what?"

"Emmett and Rosalie." We laughed and she walked into Bella's room. I sat down next Esme and she elbowed me. I looked up and she just smiled. I shook my head and sighed.

*****REVIEW PLEAZ LUV YOU ALL*****


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: **

**Beatrix's POV**

Bella left the hospital a week after she was admitted and went back to Forks along with the Cullens. I was mad though. Jasper and I had been getting along but I couldn't help but notice that there was something off about him. He was always so tense. I have no idea why but I probably won't ever see him again.

I flew back to San Diego and went to my house on the base. A week later, I sat on my couch, reading a book, when the phone rang.

"Hello," I answered.

"Sergeant Swan?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"Good afternoon Sergeant Swan. This is Lieutenant Brown."

"Good morning Lieutenant Brown."

"Is it possible for you to come to the office."

"Yes, of course. May I ask the matter?"

"You're being transferred to another state."

"Of course I'll meet you there in 5 minutes." Turns out that they had given me a job in Seattle.

"Is it okay if I reside in Forks?" I asked.

"Of course you're on leave so anywhere you want." I smiled and walked out.

The next week I was walking into Charlie's house. There on the couch was Edward and Bella.

"How cute," they turned and Bella ran up to hug me.

"Beatrix, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I got a job in Seattle and Charlie's letting me live here. How are you Edward?"

"I'm fine and you?"

"Good. You do remember what I told you in Phoenix, right?" Bella gave me a weird look.

"Of course."

"What did you say?" Bella asked.

"It's a secret."

"She was just being an older sister."

"I gotta look out for you Bells." I walked over patted their shoulders and grabbed my bag. I followed Charlie up the stairs. I looked on the mantle and saw a picture of Charlie, Renee, Bella and Me when i came home from Iraq. I walked up the stairs, into the room and sat down on the bed.

"Is it ok?" he asked.

"Yeah." I looked around at the barren walls. I was going to have to put up some pictures.

"So you have to go to Seattle?"

"Yeah, I'm going to be a checkpoint."

"What's that?"

"I just see who comes on the base and who leaves"

"So what time do you have to be there?"

"Four in the morning"

"So you'll have to get up at…"

"2am. Leave the house at 2:30 and I'll get there at 4:50" He nodded and left. I knew it was hard. I mean his little girl is in the army, had been to Iraq and is already a sergeant. I laid my head down on the pillow and fell quickly asleep.

**Jasper's POV**

Edward practically made a bee line to me when he got back from Bella's. I had been a little down since we left Phoenix but I had put it aside.

"Jasper, guess what?" he said.

"Edward, you're the one that can read minds, remember?"

"Yeah I know but guess what."

"We aren't really vampires," i said sarcastically.

"No, but that would be great. Anyway Beatrix is in town."

"What?"

"Yeah, she's living at Bella's now."

"This is great." I ran out the house and jumped up to her window. I smiled when I saw her asleep. I looked at her clock and saw it was 1:30 am. I walked towards her bed and she rolled over. In a moment she sat up and I quickly went to outside. I watched her from the tree. She ran her fingers threw her hair and sighed. She turned on a light and went to her closet. She took out her uniform and started to get undressed. I looked away, being a gentleman, and when she was finished I looked back. _Why was she up so early?_ I thought to myself.

She pulled her hair back into a military bun and placed her hat on her head. She put on a little make-up and walked downstairs. I sat in the tree until she came back 20 minutes later. She grabbed her phone and looked out the window, I tried to duck but it was no use.

"Jasper?" she asked. I stopped breathing and didn't make a sound. She shook her head and left the room. A few minutes later her car started and she left at 2:30 am.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Reunion**

**Marisol's POV**

4am to 3pm. That was my shift. Monday through Friday, 9 hours a day, 45 hours a week. Good pay though. I sat on the couch in the living room with Bella. We were just hanging out.

"How's work going?" She said.

"Good how 'bout school?" I asked.

"Good."

"What does Charlie think of Edward?"

"Eh. I don't think he likes the idea though."

"Well, as long as he don't hurt you, I'm good."

"Such a great sister."

"You know it," I stood up and said "I'm going for a run." I walked out of the house and ran around town. I made my way to the woods and ran around for a while.

A growling in the distance stopped me as a looked around. Nobody was there but there was a deer. It's fur was matted in blood. I looked around again and then I saw Jasper. He had a look of evil on his face. His eyes were glowing daggers.

"Jasper?" I questioned and in a flash I was pinned against a tree. His hand was against my neck. I tried using some BMT, but he was too strong. He lowered his mouth to my neck but soon he was ripped off me. I fell to the ground and clutched my throat. Emmett was holding him back.

"You don't want to do this man," he said.

"Yes, I do. I NEED HER BLOOD." By this time I was frozen in shock. Carlisle came up behind them and Edward helped Emmett lead him away.

"Are you okay, Beatrix?" he said. I nodded. He extended his hand and helped me up.

"What the hell just happened?" I asked.

"I'll explain more when we get back to the house." I nodded and he threw me on his back. We ran at speeds I could never imagine. When we got there, it was a beautiful mansion. It had glass windows and was white. We walked in and saw Rosalie and Esme.

"Beatrix, it's so nice to see you," Esme said.

"And you."

"Now let me explain everything," Carlisle said.

"Shoot."

"WE aren't human."

"I figured as much." He cocked an eyebrow, "One of the moves I did would've and has brought men to tears. I breaks bones like nothing. Yet it didn't hurt him."

"Well we are vampires. We meaning Jasper, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme and myself. We do drink blood but we are _vegetarian _vampires so we only drink the blood of animals. I changed everyone except for Jasper. He was changed by another vampire and he drank human blood for a lot of his time. With you being his singer-"

"His what?"

"Singer, it means soul mate. With you being his singer, your blood appeals to him more than anyone else's so it is hard. Because you were standing near the deer, he lost control."

"So it's my fault…"

"Quite the contrary. Jasper didn't have the same, umm, upbringing, for lack of a better word, than the rest of us. He started drinking human blood until he met us which was well after he was changed." I nodded and fumbled with my dog tags. "You are taking this quite well, Beatrix."

"Well this isn't the most shocking thing that has happened to me."

"Iraq?"

"Yes, it was hell and a half." We all talked for a while and soon Emmett and Edward came in.

"Where is he?" Carlisle asked.

"He needed sometime to think things through alone. He is still hunting though." Emmett said. Carlisle nodded. Emmett sat down next to Rosalie and draped his arm around her. "So how you doing'?"

"Good, as I can get."

"Little bit of a shock to you?"

"Little bit."

"Well at least we know who the smart sister is."

"And who would that be?"

"Bella."

"Listen Bella was around you guys everyday right?"

"Yeah."

"Well I've been around you guys for about a week. Cut me a little slack."

"Fine." I smirked and leaned forward, placing my elbows on my knees and letting my hands hang in between them. Edward walked over and said;

"I'm going over to see Bella, do you want a ride?"

"sure." We drove to the house and I went straight to my room. I laid down on my bed. I looked at my uniform, which was hanging on the back of my door. Everything that it had seen. I sighed thinking about this thought and slowly slipped into a sea of unconsciousness.

*****Review please. And i will take requests for stories, if you got any. The title is named after the Kiss Me Slowly by: Parachute*****


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: La Tua Cantante**

**Jasper's POV**

I sat with my head in my hands. I couldn't believe that I had almost killed her. I remember everything about it so clearly. I remember it all. Running towards her. Pinning her up against a tree. Lowering my face to her neck. God, I was such a fuck up. I couldn't believe this. I stood up and ran towards her house. I needed to make sure she was okay. I hopped onto her windowsill and climbed through. I watched her as she slept. Her breathing seemed to calm me. She abruptly stood up and stared right at me.

"Jasper?" she asked. I nodded and walked to the edge of her bed. "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to make sure you were okay. And to apologize."

"You don't have to apologize."

"Yes, I do. I almost killed you. If Emmett hadn't been there, you would be six feet under. Beatrix, you don't know how guilty I feel."

"Jazz, don't beat yourself up about this. You can't change the past." I ran my hand down my face and closed my eyes. I felt a warm hand on mine. I looked down and saw her hand on mine. Her eyes held forgiveness. There was something about her. She was able to stop a train of thought with those warm chocolate eyes.

"I forgive you, Jazz." I smiled and caressed her cheek with my rough hand. The corners of her mouth twitched into a smile as she leaned into my hand.

"La tua cantante," I whispered

"What does that mean?"

"My singer. I assume Carlisle told you." "Yes, but I do have some questions."

"What?"

"How did you become a vampire?"

"Well, I was born in 1844 in Texas. I joined the army when I was 16. I was tall for my age so it worked out well. I was the youngest major in the Texas Calvary. In 1863, I met Maria. She turned me and used me as a puppet. She was creating a newborn army, to control the south. She had me train them and after the first year, I would _dispose _of them. Then I met Alice. She was my ex-wife, she had the ability to see the future so she saw me. We were together for years, but she left me."

"Wow."

"Yeah. What about you?"

"What do you want to know?"

"Your life?"

"I'm two years older than Bella. I graduated High School early and joined the Army when I was 17. I was deployed to Iraq a year ago and now I'm on leave. I'm living with Charlie 'cause of my job."

"You've already been to Iraq?"

"Yeah," I looked at her chocolate brown eyes. I slowly leaned down and pressed my lips to hers. It was a feather light one yet it told so much. She smiled and we laid down together. Her head was on my chest as I stroked her hair. She sighed and slowly fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Please Tell Me More**

**Marisol's POV**

I awoke with my head on Jasper's chest. He looked down at me with a smile. He bent down and kissed me. His icy lips touched mine. I always seemed to feel safe with him. He pulled back and ran his fingers through my hair.

"Good morning," he said.

"Morning. Last night you never told me how old you are."

"The age I'm acting, the age I was turned or my actual age?"

"All three."

"I'm acting 17, I was turned at 19 and I'm 168 years old."

"Well then, this is a new meaning to Respecting Your Elders." He chuckled and kissed the top of my head. His head lowered and he spotted the bruise on my neck. He ran his cool fingers across it.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"Don't worry, I've had worse." He refused to meet my eyes. I pulled down sleeve of my shirt, exposing a small scar from a bullet.

"You were shot," he said, finally meeting my eyes.

"Yeah, It hurt like a bitch." He laughed again as I pulled up my sleeve. "At least I don't feel that weird."

"What do you mean?"

"At first I thought I liked a 17 year old. It was kind of weird but now that I know your real age it is a little less."

"You don't think it's weird you like a vampire."

"There was a key word in my sentence. _Less, _it's still weird."

"I want you to have something." He grabbed my hand and place a cool metal chain in it. It was a pair of dog tags.

Major Jasper Whitlock

Confederate States of America

Confederate States Army

"These are yours?" He nodded and placed them around my neck. He placed his hand under my dog tags.

"I'm glad to know that you're blood type is O+."

"I'm sure you could've told me that." He smirked at my comment.

"They put a whole lot more on here. Back they just wanted to know who's side you were on."

"Now they want to know everything from your name to your religion."

"When I was human, after I joined the army, I never took these off." he motioned to the dog tags now hanging around my neck.

"I always have mine on. Now I'll always keep yours on too." He smirked and pressed his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt his icy hands on the small of my back. He pulled me closer to him and deepened the kiss. His icy lips left mine and left a trail. He kissed my jaw and neck. He kissed my pulse point. Then he abruptly pulled away. He was on the other side of the room. He was leaning back against the wall, his eyes closed, trying to control his breathing.

"Sorry," I mumbled. He looked at me.

"It's not your fault, Beatrix."

"If my blood wasn't so tempting-"

"If it was anybody's fault it was mine. My control isn't like the rest of my family. Because I originally drank human blood and yours is so tempting, it's harder for me." He walked over to me and cupped my face with his hands. My eyes met his and he said, "Don't beat yourself up about this. We'll just have to learnt o get through this." I nodded and he kissed my temple.

"Alright." He wrapped his arms around me and buried his face in my hair.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Of Course, General**

**Marisol's POV**

**2 Weeks Later**

The Cullens were playing baseball. Bella and I were watching. Jasper got up to bat and winked at me. I smiled and he Rosalie threw the ball. With a loud crack, the ball flew to left field. I watched as Jasper ran around the bases and slid to home. I smiled. Soon the game was over and Rose's team won. I never really understood why Rose liked me more than Bella. Well, why she didn't like Bella but I'm not complaining.

"Hey darlin" Jasper said with his southern accent. His accent was soooooo sexy.

"Hey."

"We're all going back to the house."

"Alright." I hoped off the rock I was sitting on and stood next to him. His 6'1" figured toward over my 5'3".

"Jasper," Emmett whined, "Can I run her back?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because, she'll be lucky to come back in one piece with you." I laughed. Jasper picked me up bridal style and carried me back to the house and into his room. I smiled as he set me down on his couch and sat down next to me. I smiled and he put on the TV. We started to watch Act of Valor.

"Warfare sure has changed," he said. I was glad I could talk to Jasper because he had been through war and he knew not to pry. I nodded. He leaned down and captured my lips. He laid me back on the couch, hovering above me. He kissed my jaw and then down to my neck. I moaned as he found my sweet spot. I felt him smirk and make his way back to my lips. I buried my hands in his hair. I opened my mouth, and our tongues dance a passionate tango. His hands went to the curve of my hips as he kissed me. My hands went down and unbutton his shirt. He threw it across the room. I let my hands run over his chest. His hand slipped under my shirt. I loved the feeling of his icy skin on my warm skin. Things were going great until my phone started to ring.

"Jasper," I breathed.

"Don't answer it," he growled in my ear.

"Jazz, I have to." He sighed and sat up. I sat up and answered my phone. Jasper grabbed his shirt and left to give me privacy.

"Hello." I said.

"Hello. Is this Sergeant Beatrix Swan?"

"Speaking?"

"This is General Henry White."

"This is her. How are you General?"

"Good and you?"

"Good. May I ask why you are calling?"

"We are calling to tell you that you are going to be deployed." I nearly dropped the phone.

"Oh. When?"

"Next week. We need you in Seattle. You are going to Iraq."

"Oh."

"I know it will be your second tour of duty. You will be there for a year."

"Okay."

"I shall see you soon, Sergeant."

"Of course, General. Good bye."

"Goodbye." I hung up the phone and sighed. I was leaving. Going back to hell. I closed my eyes and ran my hand through my hair. I heard the door open but I didn't look.

"Are you alright, darling?" I heard Jasper's voice and felt someone sit on the couch. I shook my head.

"What's wrong?" I opened my eyes and looked at him. Tears welled up in my eyes. I didn't want to go back. He wrapped his arms around me as I cried into his chest. He spoke soothing words in my ear.

"T-they're making me go b-back. B-back to I-Iraq," I managed to choke out between the tears. He tightened his hold around me. We stayed like that for a while until I finally stopped. He wiped the remaining tears with his thumb.

"Can you take me home? I have to tell Charlie."

"Of course." He stood up and extended his hand to help me up. I grabbed my phone. We walked down stairs and Bella immediately ran to me. We have this thing where we can tell if each other is sad. I call it _The Sister Sense. _

"What's wrong?" She asked

"I'm going back."

"What?"

"Yeah."

"You were just there. God"

"It's been over a year. And I'm going for a shorter tour. 12 months."

"Have you called Charlie yet."

"I'm going to tell him now."

"Wait, I'm confused," Emmett said

"I'm, being deployed next week."

"Where?" Esme asked.

"Iraq." Esme came over and hugged me. I loved Esme. Rose came and hugged me too. I smiled as Jasper and I walked out of the house. The car ride was silent. He had his hand on my leg. None of us could think of what to say. I fiddled with Jasper's dog tags. I was going to bring these. I needed some part of him with me. We pulled up to the house. He kissed me lightly and I got out. I walked in and saw Charlie sitting and watching the game.

"Hey, Beatrix."

"Hey Charlie."

"How was the baseball?"

"Good."

"Where's Bella?"

"She's still at the Cullen's. I came home early."

"Why?"

"Well, I got a call today."

"From?"

"General White. He told me I'm being deployed to Iraq again next week." The color drained from his face as he took another swing of beer.

"Does Bella know?"

"Yes, I told after I found out."

"And the Cullen's?"

"Yes." Charlie sniffed and I saw tears well up in his eyes. I walked over and hugged him.

"It's going to be okay."

"How do you know? Last time you were there you were shot. What if something worse happens?"

"Dad, I'm a veteran. I won't make the same mistake twice." He sniffed and pulled away from the embrace. "And I'll only be gone for a year. That's six months less than before." He nodded and stood up. He picked up the picture of me when I graduated from BMT.

"I was so proud of you that day. The excitement on your face was just. Then you were deployed and we were told you got shot. You have no idea how much I wanted to do something but couldn't." I nodded. "The only way I stopped worrying was when I saw you walking towards us." I smiled and hugged him.

"I love you, Dad"

"I love you, too, Beatrix"

****I know y'all have been gearing up for this. No one has reviewed for me. (Sniff) Maybe (sniff) i won't write. i'l be like those people who start stories and never finish them jk but don't you hate that****


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Heartfelt Goodbyes**

**Marisol's POV**

The next week I woke up with my head on Jasper's chest and his arm around me. I looked up at him with sad eyes.

"I wish we could stay like this," I said. He nodded and kissed my lips lightly.

"You have to get ready." I nodded and got up. I walked to my closet and took out my combat uniform. Jasper was about to leave until I stopped him.

"Please stay." He nodded and sat on the bed. He closed his eyes I changed and somehow he knew when to open them. I put my hair in a military bun and grabbed my bag out of the closet.

"Are you taking them?" I knew he was talking about the dog tags.

"Only if you'll let me." He walked over and cupped my face.

"I want you to have a piece of me when you're there." He bent down and kiss me on the lips. My arms went around his neck. He pulled away and kissed my forehead.

"I'll see you later." I nodded as he jumped out of the window. I picked up my bag and walked down stairs. I sat it down on the couch and walked into the kitchen. Charlie was going to take the day off so he sat there. He was making food.

"Good morning," he said.

"Morning," this morning was hardly good.

"Can you go wake up your sister?" I nodded and walked to Bella's door. Before I could get a chance to knock Edward opened the door. I gave him a sad smile and he nodded.

"Charlie wants you to go down stairs." I told her. She nodded and sniffed. I walked over to her and hugged her. "Everything is going to be fine."

"You said that last time but you were shot."

"I was rookie. I have more training and I won't make the same mistake twice." I pulled away and wiped away her tears. She nodded. "And you're goning to write." She nodded.

"Edward," I said.

"Yes"

"I don't know your family address. I want to be able to send you guys letters." He grabbed a piece of paper and wrote it down and smiled. Bella and I walked down stairs, ate and then we heard two cars pull up. The Cullens were going to follow us in their cars. I picked up my bag and put it in the back of the cruiser. They all came out to greet us. Jasper kissed me. I smiled. We all got in our cars and drove. It was a silent ride. When we got there it was noon. I took my bag out of the car and we all went in. I said good bye to everyone, saving Jasper for last. He kissed passionately. I wrapped my arms around his neck while his went around my waist. He pulled away and leaned his forehead against mine.

"Be careful, Beatrix," he whispered.

"I will." He kissed me again and pulled me toward his chest. He kissed the top of my head and then pulled away. "I'll write as soon as I can," I told them. I gave them all one final hug and walked away.

**Jasper's POV**

I knew she wasn't going to be safe. I needed her to be back here. In my arms, with me. I'm sure my mood was affecting everyone. After she left, Emmett placed a hand on my shoulder for moral support. I gave him a sad smile. We all walked out after her bus left. I placed my hands in pocket and felt something. It was one of her war medals. I smiled and placed back in their. I needed this next year to go by fast.

******The Next Chapter Will Be In Letters Between Her And Jasper*****


	9. Letter 1

**Letter #1**

July 9, 2004

Dear Jasper,

I miss you and everyone so much. It sounds crazy but I actually miss Forks. Unfortunately I can't tell you where I am but I'm sure you understand why. What i can tell you is that we are in Iraq (which you already know) and that we are practically in the front lines. Don't freak out after reading that sentence. We just do patrols in an active area. I wish I wouldn't have to come here and risk my life but that's what I signed up for. I want you to know that I think of you every day and that I wish you were here with me. You always know the ways to keep a person sane. You're reading this and probably saying know I don't but you kept me sane so that's an accomplishment.

I hope that everything is going well. It's hot as hell here and we're in combat uniforms, helmets and practically carrying the weight of a dead body with all the equipment we are forced to carry when we're on patrol. My unit has some pretty funny girls so that's a plus. I hope that you write back soon and tell everyone I say Hi. I love you.

Sergeant Beatrix Swan

U.S. Army

Iraq

P.S. Make sure Edward keeps Bella out of the hospital.

******Yes I Am Modeling The Letter Thing After Dear John. ****Review*******


	10. Letter 2

**Letter #2**

** July 20, 2004**

Dear Beatrix,

I'm so happy to hear from you. I miss you too. I think about you every minute of Every day. As for keeping you sane, I think you were the one who would always keep me sane. After the _incident _you were the one who calmed me down. The one who knew exactly what to say. Everyone hear misses you. Carlisle misses your war stories. Esme misses your kind heartedness. Rose misses your bravery. Emmett misses playing Call of Duty 3 with you. Edward misses your protectiveness over Bella (He sometimes says that you're worse than Charlie). And I. I miss everything. Your smile, your laugh. Everything about you, Beatrix. I miss being with you at night. Hearing your light snoring which I think is cute. As for where you are. I completely understand why you can't tell me and I would never put you in the position too. I need the next year to go by fast and I need to see you.

I found your war medal after you left. I happy that I have a piece of you with me. It is never out of my sight. It is always in my pocket. I hope you write back soon, darling. I love you.

Jasper Hale

Forks, Washington

*******REVIEW AND YOU WILL GET A SNEAK PEAK TO WHAT HAPPENS NEXT*******


	11. Letter 3

**Letter #3**

July 30, 2004

Dear Jasper,

I'm glad you found the medal. I thought that because you gave me something, I should give you something. I didn't know that everyone had missed me that much. I miss them all to. I miss Esme's motherly vibe. Carlisle's interest in my military experience. Playing Call of Duty 3 with Emmett. Rose's sense of style. And, like I said before, everything about you. What I especially miss is the cold. The cold of Forks and the cool temperature of you. Yesterday it was 115 and I was on patrol. Anyway, I wish these letters would come faster. It takes so long to get them from Iraq to the States. I am sort of shocked that a month has already gone by. I have a mental countdown going on. I can't wait to see you. There is only 11 months to go but I have a feeling that the last month will go by slowly. All we have to do is count the sunsets, count the sunrises. Soon I'll be walking off the plane. Don't you worry. I'm fine. Like I said to Charlie, I don't make the same mistake twice. Any how. I wish there was more I could write but I can't. I love you, Jazz.

Sergeant Beatrix Swan

U.S. Army

Iraq

*******I know the letter thing is going slowly but don't worry you only have to deal with a few more of these before the intense stuff comes********


	12. Letter 4

**Letter #4**

August 11, 2004

Dear Beatrix,

I do not know why you would be so shocked. You have really grown on everybody. I really miss you too. Not much happens here either. Next month I go back to school. I get to act like I am 18. Edward has kept Bella out of the hospital and so she is safe (somewhat) and sound. I know that all you want is for her to be alright. I was the same way when my younger brother was alive. Always making sure that he didn't get into trouble and that he was okay. I can tell you passed that responsibility to Edward. I can believe that a month has gone by. It has been hell here with out you. Days go by slowly and the nights go by slower. I think that final month will go by fast because of the excitement. Wow, 12 days and I have absolutely nothing to say. Forks is really boring. I love you, Beatrix.

Jasper Hale

Forks, Washington

***********Congratulations. You survived all the letters. now the intense stuff is coming*************


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Some Things are Harder than Goodbye**

**Marisol's POV**

"Come on girls," I said, hopping in the truck. They all followed and we drove threw the side streets.

"You know," Kate said, "This place is actually kind of nice."

"Yeah, when we're not sweating our asses off and fighting in a war," JJ replied sharply. I smirked and kept a watchful eye. We right next to another truck. All of a sudden the truck set on fire. We instantly jumped out and ran over. We tried to pull open the doors.

"It's gonna blow," I screamed over the chaos. We attempted to run but it didn't get far. It exploded and the next thing I knew, I was flying. My body hit the ground and I was numb.

I looked around JJ and Kate were dead. I knew everyone in the truck was dead along with many civilians. I looked around and saw blood coming out non stop. My lips were dry. There was fire all over. Random car parts were scattered all over the place. I wanted to close my eyes but I was forcing myself to keep them open. I looked up at the hot Iraqi sun, beating down on the dead soldiers. On the soldiers that were your brothers and sisters. On the soldiers that you told to die for. JJ and Kate had died for those soldiers. Sadly those soldiers had died to and it was only me. My helmet was near JJ's head. I still had my gun though. I looked around. I was alone, in the desert. Nobody was near.

I, not daring to close my eyes, said a quiet prayer. A prayer, asking for forgiveness for my sins. For Jasper to know exactly how much I love him. For Bella and Charlie to know that I love them. For the Cullens to know that they were a family in every way besides DNA. I sighed, knowing my time was limited. I thought about everyone. Charlie, Renee, Phil, Bella, Jasper, the Cullens. I thought about them. A single tear escaped my eye.

I looked out of the corner of my eye to see two hooded figures. They walked right towards me. As they got closer I noticed there eyes were topaz.

"Help," I said but my voice was barely above a whisper.

"Shh, child. We are going to help you," one of them said. Her voice was musical. She ran her hand over my cheek. It was icy cold.

"Shafia, do you want to?" The man said.

"Yes, Mohammed, you are more controlled though." He nodded and bent down next to me. He slowly lowered his face to my neck and a searing pain ripped through my veins.

**Bella's POV**

Today was the day that everyone dreads. I was sitting next to Edward on the couch. He had his arm around me. There was a knock at the door so I got up. I opened the door to find a highly decorated officer standing there. He was in a dress uniform and stood tall.

"Hello, is there a Charlie Swan here?" He asked.

"He's not here right now. Who are you?"

"I'm Lieutenant Brown. He does live, am I correct?"

"Yes, he does. I'm his daughter. May I help you with something?"

"Yes. This is regarding your sister, Beatrix Swan."

"What about her?"

"She went MIA, missing in action, a few days ago. We found her dog tags and we believe she is dead." I placed my hand on my mouth. Tears were coming down my face. I hadn't even realized Edward was standing right there. He pulled me into a tight embrace. I cried into his chest.

"She's g-gone," I choked out.

"Nothing is definite, but it is highly likely. The rest of her unit was found along with another unit and many civilians. We believe that the second unit's truck exploded and they went to help." I nodded. He pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to me. Three letters and her dog tags.

"We have sent searched crews, but it is labeled as a search and recover not search and rescue. We will tell you if there is any news." He nodded and walked to his car. I shut the door and looked at the letters. One was addressed to me, one to Charlie and one to Jasper. I sat down on the couch and opened my letter.

_Bella,_

_If you're reading this then something bad happened, just like you said it would. In this letter I need to let you know that I love you and that you are the best sister a person could ask for. You've always had my back and I've always loved how clumsy you were. we have had so many good times together. I remember stealing Phil's car to pick you up from a party and, well, all those times we stole Phil's car. I wish that we could've spent more time together when we were teens. That is the only thing I regret. I went to high school and pushed you away because I was senior and you were a freshman. Because I was 16 and you were 14. Then I went into the Army and you freaked out because you said "You're going to be kidnapped and die". You always found the worst case scenario out of everything. I knew that all you did was care but at the time I thought it was embarrassing. I love you, sis._

_Beatrix_

Jasper's POV

Edward came threw the door and I knew something was wrong. He was giving such emotions of sadness it was making me sad. He walked over to me.  
"What's wrong?" Esme asked.  
"Beatrix is MIA and they think she's dead." Those word were like knives in my heart. I just couldn't comprehend what anyone was saying. Edward held a piece of paper with my name on it in her handwriting. I grabbed it and ran out of the house. I ran to the middle of the forest and punched a tree, while howling in sorrow. I sat down and laid my head against it. I ripped opened the envelope and read the letter.

_Jasper,_  
_ If you're reading this then I am either MIA or dead. (Preferably MIA). This letter is to tell you everything. I love you, Japer. You have know Idea. Everything about you, I love. Even your flaws. I love that you are always so careful around me. I love that you are so sweet. I love that you always know how to make me feel better, no matter what's wrong. When I first saw you, you gave of the vibe like you had seen to much and I thought I knew the feeling. You have seen almost 170 years of everything, while I have barely seen 20. I hope that you will be able to forgive me for getting in the sticky spot that is making you read this letter. I love you so much, Jasper. Forever and always._  
_Beatrix_

Charlie's POV

I walked into the house and saw Bella on the couch. Her face was tear streaked and her eyes were puffy.  
"Bells?" I asked.  
"She's gone."  
"Who?"  
"Beatrix. A lieutenant came to the house an told me that she was MIA, missing in action, but they believe she was dead. All they found was her dog tags. She wrote me, you and Jasper a letter. Edward gave Jasper his and I read mine." I looked at the envelope lying on the table. My little girl was dead. I picked it up and opened the letter.

_Dad,_  
_ I really wish you weren't reading this. I know that you know what this means but lets not jumped to the worst possible scenario (like Bella normally does) I could be alive but MIA. I love you, Dad. You've always been there for me and I've never really told you how much I appreciate you. I wish that I could've gotten to spend just a little more time with you. You were always the dad to be the first to clap and be the first every one of my track meets. When I graduated, I was positive I heard you clapping. I love you dad and don't you dare forget that. I will always be your little girl._  
_Beatrix_

*****This chapter makes me sad. It makes me think of what i would do if my friends who were in Iraq and Afghanistan went MIA. I know so many people in the Army. REVIEW*****_  
_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: This Crazy New Life**

**Marisol's POV**

The pain was unbearable. I tried to scream out but I couldn't. Soon I just fell asleep. I awoke and my eye sight was better than it had ever been. I looked around. The house was quaint. I walked pass a mirror and was in shock. I had pale skin. My once unmanageable hair was beautiful. My eyes were blood red. I was a vampire. My hearing was amazing. I could hear everything. I looked at what I was wearing. It was a black strapless dress. It ended just before my knees. I heard a door open and a man with pale skin, topaz eyes and black hair came in.

"You're awake," he exclaimed. I immediately growled and crouched down. A woman with topaz eyes, pale skin and long black hair was standing behind him. He placed his hands up and slowly walked over.

"It's all right. You're safe."

"Who are you?" I hissed.

"I'm Mohammed. This is my wife Shafia. We turned you-"

"Into a vampire"

"You know about us."

"My boyfriend was a vampire." I relaxed and walked over to him. He smiled and extended his hand. "Sergeant Beatrix Swan."

"Pleasure. Now let's take you hunting." I soon grew attached to Shafia and Mohammed. They reminded me a lot of Carlisle and Esme. It turns out, Mohammed was turned by an unknown vampire in the late 1700's while Shafia was turned by Mohammed when she was seriously injured by an Israeli soldier during the infitada. I thought that it was ironic. Mohammed was against fighting and violence while his wife was hurt during a violent rebellion.

I had learned that I lost my dog tags during the explosion but I still had Jasper's. I hope he still had my medal but knowing Jasper, he probably kept it in his hand. I always had his dog tags around my neck. Although they couldn't save my combat uniform, they cut off my nametag portion. I smiled when they handed it to me. At least I had some of my human life. I knew that I would never see Charlie, Renee, Phil or Bella again. All my thoughts seemed to link back to Jasper. I felt guilty that I hadn't made any contact with him. On my second hunting trip I was able to find out my power.

I was stalking a bobcat (my personal favorite). I pounced and bit it's jugular. The sweet taste of blood flowed down my throat as I drank. I heard a bush crack and there wasn't a place to hide. I thought I was in deep shit, until I became invisible. Out of the woods emerged to guys from the camp. John and Lucas. I had become good friends with them. Thinking about our friendship was the only reason I wasn't sucking the life out of them. They walked away and I became visible.

"Mohammed." I called when I went into the house.

"What?" he said.

"I found my ability."

"What is it?"

"Invisibility." Both Mohammed and Shafia had abilities. Mohammed could turn into any animal he wanted and Shafia could make anyone her minion. It's funny because she isn't 5 foot.

"That's great," she said. I nodded and walked into my room. I picked up _The Red Badge of Courage _and kept reading.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Leaving**

**Jasper's POV**

**Forks, Washington**

With one paper cut I attacked her. It had been a month since Beatrix died and we were throwing Bella a party. She had cut her finger and it was one drop of blood. I went crazy. After I went crazy I ran to the woods. I sat on a tree held my head in my hands. If Beatrix was hear she would've known exactly what to do. She would've said that it wasn't my fault. All my thoughts seemed to link back to her. I held her dog tags. Bella had given me them a few weeks after. I heard someone sit next to me, but I didn't look.

"It's not your fault." It was Esme.

"Yes, it is."

"No it's not. You're grieving. We all are."

"It's been a month, Esme. All I do is think about her."

"I know. It's hard and I'm not saying you shouldn't be grieving."

"Esme, I'm a mess."

"Jasper, you're gonna get threw this." She pulled me into a tight embrace. Esme was always there for me. She got up and ran back to the house. I sat there for awhile and then ran back. I walked in and Edward attacked me.

"What the fuck is your problem?" he said and shoved me against the wall.

"I was thirsty." I kicked him in the balls. Emmett came and pulled him off of me.

"Maybe you should learn to control yourself." I growled at him and he growled back.

"ENOUGH!" Carlisle yelled. It caught us all of guard. Carlisle never yells. We all turned to him. "Jasper, we know your grieving and we all know that you don't have the best control."

"Please," Edward scoffed, "You're gonna tell me that he attacked Bella because of Beatrix. It's been a month already. Get over it. All you do is walk around moping."

"Listen," I said, "What if it was Bella? Beatrix died halfway across the world. They only thing found were her dog tags. Her body is still out there. She couldn't even have a proper funeral. Now put yourself in my shoes. Imagine if all that stuff happened to you and Bella." With that I walked out of the house.

**Beatrix's POV**

**Iraq**

It had been a month since I _died. _Shafia and Mohammed were great. They understood my position and they knew that I wanted to go see Jasper but I couldn't. I was still a newborn and I would kill any human. They said that once my thirst was under control I could go and see them.

On one of my hunting trips, I was hunting a cougar when I smelt, the most delicious, mouth watering smell. My instincts kicked in and I ran towards it. It was two humans and they were half dead. I drained both of them before Shafia caught up to me. I looked down at the dead humans.

"Come here Beatrix," she said softly. I slowly made my way to her.

"I killed them," I whispered

"I now dear. Everyone slips up." I nodded and we ran back. I knew that everyone slips up, but I never thought it would feel like that. The taste was amazing but I didn't want to feed on humans. I didn't want to kill humans. To take innocent lives.

*****Keep reading and Keep reviewing*****


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: I Found You**

**Jasper's POV**

**5 Years Later**

**Nome, Alaska**

It's five years today I found out Beatrix was dead. There wasn't a day that I didn't think about her. Alice had rejoined the coven with her mate, Alec from the volturi. Yup it was a shocker to everyone. We ended up becoming friends again and he was adjusting well to life with us. I sat in the woods thinking about her. I knew that she wasn't coming back and If they did find her, alive, she would be in her mid-twenties. All I know is that where ever she is, dead or alive, she had my dog tags. She had a part of me with her just I like I had hers. I caught the scent of a vampire and immediately crouched down. My eyes held shock when I saw the vampire.

**Beatrix's POV**

I fiddled with Jasper's dog tags as I followed his scent. I was finally able to find because my thirst was under control. I stepped out in front of him and he looked like he was going to faint. I smiled and took another step towards him.

"Beatrix?" he asked, walking towards me.

"Yes."

"You're a vampire." I nodded and he cupped my face. I smiled and he crushed his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around him and he pulled me closer to him.

"I missed you so much," he mumbled against my lips.

"So did I." He pushed me up against a tree and placed his arms on either side of my head. I wrapped my legs around his waist. My hands unbuttoned his shirt while he just ripped off mine. He picked me up off the tree and ran with me. His arms were tight around my body. He brought us to a cave behind a waterfall. He laid me down and kissed my neck. He kissed the valley of my breasts and all the way down to where my jeans were. I arched by back as his hand went around and unclasped my bra. I unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them down. He pushed down my panties and jeans. He stuck one finger in me and I gasped. He put another in and kissed my sweet spot.

"Jasper," I moaned. He took his fingers out of me and said;

"You don't know how much I've wanted to hear that." I pushed down his boxers, revealing him at full attention. I guided him into me and he began to thrust. Each thrust was harder than the last. His hands gripped my hips. Our moans filled the cave. Soon he filled me up. He buried his face into my neck. I ran my fingers through his honey hair.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," He rolled to his side and pulled me towards him. I buried my face into his scar covered chest and inhaled his scent. It was a winter-y smell. With his arms around me I felt safe and at home.

We stood up and he went to the back of the cave. He pulled out a bundle of clothes and handed some to me.

"Why do you have clothes in here?" I asked

"Alice put them in here." Jealousy ripped threw my veins. Alice, his ex-wife, the one who left him.

"There's no need to be jealous. She found her soul mate and she rejoined the coven. I'm going to assume she saw us in her and put them over there."

"No feelings for her."

"None. I think of her only as a friend." I smiled and put them on. Jasper filled me in on the last five years. Apparently, Jacob was a werewolf, he was in love with Bella, Bella and Edward got married, Edward got her pregnant, the wolves wanted to kill the baby, they named the baby Renesme, Jacob imprinted on Renesme, the volturi thought Renesme was an immortal child, they wanted to kill her, they told them she was a hybrid and now Bella is a vampire.

"Wow. I missed a lot," I said once he finished.

"Yeah. What a life."

"It's like one of those confusing soap operas." He laughed.

"I'm sure everyone will be happy to know you're alive." I smiled and ran after him. He opened the door and I walked in behind. "Hey guys, can you come down. I have a surprise." he said. They all came down and their mouths opened with shock.

"Beatrix!" Bella exclaimed and ran towards me. I gave her tight hug. "They told us you were dead."

"Come on Bella, you can't get rid of me that easily." She laughed and soon everyone attacked me with hugs. I told them about the explosion and Shafia & Mohammed.

"Renesme," Bella said, "This is your Auntie Beatrix."

"Hi. I'm Renesme, everyone calls me Nessie though," she said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Jasper sat by my side as I shook her hand and she let me see everything that I had missed in her life.


	17. Lyrics

Kiss Me Slowly Lyrics

By: Parachute

Stay with me, baby stay with me  
Tonight, don't leave me alone (me alone)  
Walk with me  
Come and walk with me  
To the edge of all we've ever known (we've ever known)  
I can see you there with the city lights  
Forteenth floor, pale blue eyes  
I can breathe you in  
Two shadows standing by the bedroom door  
You know I could not want you more  
Then I did right then  
As our heads leaned in

Well I'm not sure what this going to be  
But with my eyes closed all I see  
Is the sky line through the window  
The moon above you and the streets below  
Hold my breath as you're moving in  
Taste your lips and feel your skin  
When the time comes  
Baby don't run, just kiss me slowly

Stay with me, baby stay with me  
Tonight, don't leave me alone (me alone)  
She shows me everything she used to know  
Picture frames and country roads  
When days were long, and the world was small  
She stood by as it fell apart  
Seperate rooms and broken hearts  
But I won't be the one to let you go  
Ohhhh  
[ Lyrics from: lyrics/p/parachute/kiss_me_ ]  
I'm not sure what this going to be  
But with my eyes closed all I see  
Is the sky line through the window  
The moon above you and the streets below  
Hold my breath as you're moving in  
Taste your lips and feel your skin  
When the time comes  
Baby don't run, just kiss me slowly

Don't run away...

And it's hard to love again  
When the only way it's been  
When the only love you knew  
Just walked away.  
It gets something that you want  
Darling you don't have to run  
You don't have to go

Just Stay with me, baby stay with me

Well I'm not sure what this is going to be  
But with my eyes closed all I see  
Is the sky line through the window  
The moon above you and the streets below (don't let go)  
Hold my breath as you're moving in  
Taste your lips and feel your skin  
When the time comes  
Baby don't run just kiss me slowly

I'm not sure where this is going to go  
But in this moment all I know  
Is the sky line through the window  
The moon above you and the streets below (Baby, don't let go)  
Hold my breath as you're moving in  
Taste your lips and feel your skin  
When the time comes baby  
Don't run just kiss me slowly


End file.
